Forever
by cullenluver8888
Summary: Bella moves to forks with her dad and meets Alice Cullen who sets her up with her brother who Bella is secretly in love with. All-Human Try to write more later!
1. Faraway

forever BPOV Chaper 1: faraway

As i was getting ready to leave my home and mom to live with my father because my mother said she needed time alone with Phil my stepfather who is like 30 years old and acts like am his friend not his stepdaughther but hey who am i to judge. So my father, Charlie lives in the middle of nowhere i mean who names their town forks. I wonder if there is a town near by named spoons or knives. You never know with small towns do you. As i get on the plane i let my mind take over i wonder what Charlie is like i really don't know anything about him. Not his job, family life or anying . Two hours later i get see Charlie in a uniform a police uniform. Great. My dad is like the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington. Just. Great.  
"Hey dad so your the Chief of Police i never knew."  
"Yeah so your mother never told you?"  
"Well we never really talk that much she is always shopping or with friends so i was on my own." a blush creeping in my cheeks i never talk this much ever "Ok then lets get you home."  
"Ok"  
When i get to my new house i notice it is surrounded by trees and green stuff. Totally not used to this i like brown like sand. The house is bigger than i expected not too big but just right size for me i think. As i was unpacking i heard i knock on the door as i go down to anwer it i stumble but i recover in time to answer the door. when i open the door there is a guy with blonde spiked hair. "hi you must be Isbella Swan am Mike Newton i live arcoss the street."  
"Hi its just Bella Mike but thanks " not wanting to be rude is around my age. "want to come in?"  
"I would but i have to go just wanted to say hi well... um i go now." "ok bye Mike." i watched him get in his car and drive off. well that was interesting. Back to unloading stuff now. Yay. Some two hours later i finally got done with un packing thank god for that. I start Forks High School the next day well it is my junior year after all i was in advanced placement back in Phoenix so i probaly know most of the stuff anyway.

The morning i wake up in a rush i can't believe i slept in for the day of school i just put on a pair of jeans and a dark blue v neck sweater. i grubbed a cookie from the kitchen and made my way outside to find my dad got me a truck an old one but i love it cause it looks safe and with a danger magent like me i need a strudy car.  
"Dad want is this. " motioning to the truck "Well i knew you wouldn't want to ride with your old man to school so i but you this."  
"Thank you, you didn't really have to do this you."  
he chuckled " I knew but i wanted to i haven't seen you in a really long time and i am glad you came sweetie."  
"Thank you again really i love it." i got in an drove to my new high school. it was really hard to find in a small town of three thousand. I got my sceduled from Ms. Cope i think that was her name. My first bell i meet a shy tall girl with brownish hair, Anglea Weber she is nice.  
"Hey bella so whats your next class?" Anglea asked on the way out htw door "Um... hold on... English."  
"Cool i am in that class too." As we walked in a saw i small pixie like girl next to a blonde haired guy. As i walked in the pixie like girl came up to me.  
"Hey i am Alice Cullen nice to meet you Isbella, right?" she looked at me with big green eyes.  
"Yes but i like to be called Bella."  
"Oh ok i like Bella better."  
"Thanks Alice, right"  
"Yes, I think we will become great friends." "I think we will too." I swear she started jumping up and down from excitement as soon as i said that.  
"Alice,Honey calm down." i looked over to see the blonde hair dude walking over next to us. "Hey am Jasper, Alices Boyfriend."  
"Hey Bella nice to meet you Jasper."  
"You too Bella." then the teacher walked in we all sat down. At the end of class Alice asked me to sit with her at lunch and i said when we started to walk to the lunch room she started talking.  
"You will love my family Bella they are hilarous. I have 2 brothers Emmett and Edward. My best friend Rosalie to Dating Emmett she is nice when you get to know her, and you met my boyfriend Jasper." By this time we are checking out and we see a muslcuar guy waving us over to the table.  
"Hey Alice who is this?" the musclar one said "Emmett this is Bella Swan."  
"Hey Bella i am the good looking one here." then a beauiful blonde smacked him on the head. "Oww rose that hurt."  
"That the point you idiot, Hi Bella am Rosalie Emmetts girlfriend." "Hey Emmett and Roselie." then i heard this bell like laughter. I looked over and saw the most beautiful boy ever.


	2. Green Eyes

Forever Chapter 2:GREEN EYES (BPOV)  
When i looked into his eyes it felt like i was swimming in them. So bright. So green. I couldn't tell you want it did to me on the inside but i could. My stomach was doing jumping jacks,fliping and i have butterflies all in there tormenting me. My heart was beating so wildly that i had to caught my breath. I finally had to tear my gaze from his eyes before i got to lost in them. No other guy has been able to do that to me. Ever! Not even my first boyfriend Tony. A total hottie and all but still his eyes never pirece through like that. Not like Alices brother stems to do to me. Who Knew what bright green eyes could do to a girl I couldn't even tell you what they were talking about. I was to caught up trying to calm my stomach down and my heart before it jumped from my chest which would hurt like hell might I say. I finally get my self calmed down when Alice said.  
"Bella have you met Edward yet?"  
"Umm..... No why?"  
"Cause he is about to leave for class."  
"Oh, So hey Edward."  
"Hey, Bella right?"  
"Yes that is correct." I blushed a scarlet red of couse i would, i just hope no one saw.  
"Ohhh does someone have a crush on our Eddie?" Emmett said causing everyone to lokk at us.  
"No!" blushed again "No i don't "Good cause i said i am the most good looking here beside Rose of course. So if you should have a crush on someone it should be me."  
"Umm ....." i split out "Is someone full of them selves or what because everyone knows that i am come on look at me." Edward looked at me and winked.  
" Oh come on Edward if you are so hot why are you still single then? Well come on tell us then."  
" I am not single! In fact i have a date tonight!" then he got up and walked away. As soon as he was a earshot away we all started to crack up. Well i know to never challenge Emmett on something cause i would lose to him no doubt about that. So i have Chemisty next with Mr. I-Can't-Pronoun-His-Name. As I walk in I see Edward looking so gorgeous in a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He is so caught up in writing something he dosen't notice me come in. So i don't disturb him, i lean against the wall, just watching him write something that looks really important. Then i notice the teacher come in and ask me if i was the new student. That got his attention fast, he looked up seeing me leaning up against the wall talking to the teacher. I like chemisty it was my favorite subject in Phoenix all my teachers love me and so did everyone else well besided the cheerleaders that is cause i was flirting with there boyfriends, that have been my friends since like first grade but you can't tell them that. So i continue to talk to the teacher. Sometimes i could feel his stare on me but i never looked back ot see if he actually was or not. Soon the class was packed and Mr. I-Can't-Pronoun-His-Name gave me the books i would need for this class and showed me a seat right next to Edward the Green eyed God. "Hey Bella why didn't you say hi when you came in?"  
"Um you looked pretty determined on what you were doing and i didn't want to bother you."  
"Oh i don't mind it would have saved me a lot time if you said something."  
"What do you mean?" I asked totally confused.  
"Well um do you want to-" Mr. I-can't-Pronoun-His-Name called on Edward so i have no clue what he wanted.  
The bell ring after that and i didn't see him until the end of the day. Then he had this blonde chick on his arm. I guess that is who he is dating, some blonde girl who looks like she as no brains what so ever. Then I watched her pick up pom-poms, figures a cheerleader which i hate cause they are boyfriends stealers i should know they stole mine. Just then i noticed Alice coming over to me waving and smiling like a manic which i haven't figured out if she is or not who knows.  
"What up Ali?"  
"You have to come over tonight like totally!!"  
"Um why do i have to?"  
"Of couse you do we have to show you around bella you are new here so yes."  
"Um ok i need to stop by my house for a minute ok?"  
"ok we will pick you up alrightly then see you in a few minutes bye Bella."  
"Bye Alice." I said then got in my truck and drove to my house.  
When i got there i wrote a note saying that i will be with some friends and be back later. Ten minutes later i heard a knock on the door. I bonce down in some black hollister sweats and a red striped tank top on with the matching hoodie on. When i open the door i see Edward there. "Oh hi"  
"Hey ready'  
"Yes hold on." I ran back upstairs to get my purse. While i was coming down stairs i tripped on something i closed my eyes and waited for the impact but it never came only a pair of warm arm my waist were there. i look up to see Edward holding me . "Thanks Edward." "Oh your welcome Bella" He was still holding me.  
I blushed "Um... Edward?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You can let go now."  
"Oh sorry." I swear to god he blushed.  
"No big deal really." I look down to advoid his, bright, green penatraing eyes As we are driving to the exusive Cullen house i am wondering if i will be here alot or not since it is my first day here and all but still i do believe i will be. Alice stems to a determined type when she wants something. Soon but soon enough we are pulling up this long road after a few miles we come upon a clearing in the endless trees. "Wow you live here?" wow i can't believe i just asked one of the hottest guys i know that question. 


	3. Brown Eyes

Forever CHAPTER3:BROWN EYES (EPOV)

As soon as i turn to who alice was introducing me to, i felt my heart stop. There in front of me was the most beauiful women i ever saw. And of couse i was sporting a boner as soon as i let my eyes feast apon her lovely ass and her perky beast. It just makes me want to take her home and kiss the living daylights out of her. Stop. Thinking. About. Her. . You. Just .Met. Her. she most likely has a boyfriend alrightly. Like that ever stoped me before, it just means i will work harder to get her. I realize that Emmett and Rosalie are talking to the new brown eyed goddess that has taken my life to boring to interesting in a matter of minutes. Oh damn i have a date with lauren tonight i dont even like her. She is so fake, with her breach blonde hair and the plastered smile she always she wears around my family i mean come on. We all know that she hates Alice and definitely Rosalie when she almost kicked her ass for hitting on Emmett, it was so comical to see. lauren shaking from the wrath of Rosalie til this day she doen't go around Emmett unless she has to she is too scared of Rosalie. She isn't so stupid that she would do it again. I looked over to the clock and realized that i needed to get to class Alice must of realized this too because she turned to Bella, i think thats her name, And asked her if we have meet. "Bella have you met Edward yet?" Alice give me that look saying dont mess this up i really like her Ed.  
"Umm..... No why?" As soon as i heard her voice i was most captured my her. Her voice was like bells. "Cause he is about to leave for class."  
"Oh, So hey Edward."  
"Hey, Bella right?" I was mesmerized my her voice and the way she stemed to fit in with our group. She acted like she was made to be best freinds with Alice and Rose.  
"Yes that is correct." then she blushed this most beauitful red ever. i don't think she wanted anyone to see since she ducked her head.  
"Ohh does some one have a crush on our Eddie?" Emmett that fool i was going to kill him later, swear to god i was, now to do it without Rose knowing is that big problem that i face.  
"No! No i don't" There gose that blush i love to tell me she thinks other wise or maybe it dosen't.  
"Good cause if you say that i am the most good looking here beside Rose of course. So if you should have crush on someone it should be me." Oh. God. Emmett i really was going to kill him now.  
"Umm......" Bella spit out. I decided to say something.  
"Is someone full of themselves or what because everyone knowa that i am come on look at me." I looked at bella and winked at her.  
"Oh come on Edward if you are so hott why sre you still single then? Well come on tell us then" Of course Emmett being Emmett decided to open his mouth me being single an dno one knew i had a date tonight with lauren or they would kill me.  
"I am not single! In fact i have a date tonight!" then like a child i got up and stomped off to Chemisty. I knew that as soon as i was an earshot away they were cracking up at my expense of course. I hope Bella didn't get the wrong impression from Emmett. I was so worried about my first impression to bella i didn't even heard her come in. I wrote her letter saying how Emmett is a ass. And how i was sorry how he acted stuff like that. When i got done i have written page of apoliges and telling her about my self. I look up and saw the class was packed and Bella the Brown eyed Goddess siting next to me. I never noticed what she was wearing unitl now. She had A pair of dark washed blue jeans and a dark blue v neck shirt that clung to her lovely Curves. I love you God i truly do.  
"Hey Bella why didn't you say hi when you came in?" i stemed puzzled maybe she doesn't like me I never thought of that. Now she knows that i have a date tonight. I will have to break it off with lauren and i really don't like her at all so.  
"Um you looked pretty determind on what you were doing and i didn't want to bother you."  
"Oh i don't mine it would have save me alot of time if you said something." "What do you mean?" she looked confused.  
"Well um do you want to-" Dang Mr. Bartelme, i can't even pronoun his name right. i was ablout to tell Bella that she could come over to the house today if she wanted to but interrupted me when i was about to. Class went by really fast and i didn't see Bella until the end of the day when i was talking to Lauren saying i couldn't go out tonight because it was family bonding tonight and i was sorry maybe another time. I looked over at Bella and she had this most amusing expression on her face that i had to laugh out loud, which earn a few nasty looks from the cheerleading squad, but i really couldn't care less of what they think of me. I really don't like cheerleaders they are too fake and shallow i think anyway. "Hey lauren?  
"Yeah Baby?" she was throwing her self at me. I surpressed a shutter not a good one either.  
"Um i can't make it tonight sorry gots to go."  
"Why?"  
"I have things to do tonight and they can't wait sorry."  
"Oh thats fine another time then ok." then she walked away without me giving her an answer. Wow she thinks she is my boss! I started to walk over to Bella when i heard Alice invite Bella over and Alice had this crazy smile on which isn't good cause she is up to something. I went to the volvo and waited for Alice to get in the car. "Hey want are you smiling at?" the annoy little pixie asked.  
"Nothing why?"  
"Cause i know you overheard my conversation with Bella and i know you like her.  
"Um how would you know this?"  
"Well i reason is you aren't denialing it and the second reason is when you saw her for the first time your face went blank and then you shook your head as if to clear your head. And you canceled your date with Lauren and you were going to invite Bella over tonight anyway so that my lovely brother is how i know that you like her."  
"Um..... wow all in 2 hours please don't tell her i don't want to scare her off i really like her she is different from the girls here."  
"Sure, Sure i wouldn't ok."  
"Thanks Pixie."  
"I like that name it fits me." "Yes it does"  
"Oh and you are picking up Bella in ten minutes"  
"ok you riding with rose?"  
"Yep see ya "  
I drove to bella's and waited five minutes before knocking. Bella looked beauitful in black sweats and red striped tank top with a hoodie to match. "Oh hi" she looked surpised to see me she must of been waiting for alice.  
"Hey ready?"  
"Yes hold on." She went up stair to get something as she was coming down she tripped and i felt compelled to catch her. She looked up at me and i let out my breathe that i didn't no i was holding out.  
"Thanks Edward."  
"Oh your welcome Bella" She blushed "Um... Edward?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You can let go now."  
"Oh sorry." I blushed holy cow I did now just blush "No big deal really." She looked down to advoid eye contact. That was ok i think. I am wondering if she will like the house or she might think that it was too small before long we pull up to my White house.  
"Wow you live here?" She steamed to be blowed away by the house i hope that she likes it. I hope Carlisle and Esme like her too. 


	4. The Mansion

FOREVER

Chapter 4: THE MANSION (BPOV)

It was huge! A old off white Victorian house that was 3 stories high. It was amazing. I was astonished, speechless. Edward must have noticed my lack of speech because he started chuckling under his breathe.

"What"

"Nothing you looked really dazed" he chucked again "Sorry, but I love your house! It is huge!"

"If you like the outside you should the inside. Esme my mom she loves to decorating things she can get her hands on. And my house is not that huge!" We continued talking as we got out of the car and walked up the porch. Before i had time to think i was being swooped up into a hug and crushed to death.

"Bella's here guys!!" Emmett's voice boomed to the other's.

"Let... Go....Em crushing... Me" I breathed out.

"Sorry Bells." Em said after he let me down to breath.

"S'okay Em you are just too strong for your own good." Soon everyone is on the porch. WE walk in and the pixie (Alice) had an outfit for me. Oh no what have i gotten my self in to? "Um....Alice what is this?"

"Your outfit. Why?"

"Why do i need an outfit anyway?"

"You will see!! And no if ands or buts got it Bella?"

GULP. I just nod. I mean when she wants something she gets it. "What does that mean exactly Alice?"

"That means you will be Alice's barbie doll." I jump at the velvet voice right at my ear.

"Holy crap Edward don't scare me like that again! Warn me next time before you give me a heart attack." Well that is a little late cause every time i look at him my heart races and it feels like it is going to jump at my chest. Any. Minute. Now! i have to turn away for fear of drooling.

"Sure, sure whatever you say Bella."

"Grr...." That boy gets on my nerves and i have only known him for a few days.

"Come on Bella lets get you ready for what we are doing tonight. Hey maybe you could spend a night we us?"

"I don't think charlie will let me."

"Well you will never know unless you ask him silly!"

"Fine i will ask him if it makes you happy."

"Yay you won't regret this i swear!"

" I already regret this." I muttered

"But you won't when i am done with you tonight."

"Sure sure whatever you say Alice."

After what it seemed like a life time Alice and Rose let me get dressed. I walked over to the bed where they laid my clothes out, but what was there wasn't my clothes they we short shirt and a dark blue long sleeve shirt. The back and shoulder exposed to every one.

"No i won't this Alice!"

"Yes you will Bella and don't make me put it on you myself cause i will missy. And that's final."

Well lets just say i ended up wearing it, i tried to put something else on and then she tackled me to the ground and forced the shirt on me. She may be small but she was incredibly strong for her size and fierce too.


End file.
